Vhenan
by Grapanzie
Summary: Solas x Lavellan cuddling in bed at night. Mainly fluff with slight smut. One-Shot.


Solas enjoys lying in bed with her, bodies pressed tightly together, her back against his chest, one arm around her stomach and the other supporting her neck.

The nights are long and cold in the areas surrounding Skyhold, and both benefit from the heat of a body so closely pressed together with their own, even when they are clothed.

Her hair smells of lavender and feels like silk – her clan used the oils pressed from the flowers to keep it healthy and strong. Her skin is soft like a childs', telling a story of a life not spent doing hard physical work. She was first to the Keeper, and he senses her magic right below the surface of her skin, only amplified by the anchor in her hand. He loves her, as she loves him.

Solas can hear her breathing, soft and slow, careful – he knows she is not asleep, but perhaps she is about to be. He himself is relaxed, but not wanting to sleep – for the first time in a very long time preferring the company he gets while he is awake. With her.

She stirs, moving, looking to be comfortable, ass rubbing against him for only a few moments before she settles down, but it is enough to get his attention to their closeness, to her thick bottom against him, to more primal things. He thought it a coincidence she rubbed him, but then she does it again, this time moving only her hips. He raises a brow as she feels her against him, blood rushing to the very thing she wants to stimulate. Another few seconds passes of her lying still, and then she does it again. He growls. _Growls_. She shudders.

"Are you trying to arouse me, vhenan?" he asks softly, quietly to match the silence of Skyhold. Her breathing had stopped being even, now coming in more rapid succession. As she moves her hips yet again, clearly feeling his hard member against her, she speaks and her voice is heavy with seduction.

"What makes you ask that, Solas? I'm just trying to be comfortable."

Tease. She is playing with fire. His hand on her stomach tightens, slides down her body to the top of her underwear. She stops moving, her own body taut like a string, an instrument to be played if you know how. He does.

"Are you certain?"

She does not speak – cannot, wiill not. Instead she turns her head around, those beautiful grey eyes finding his. They are glazed over with lust, her nethers warm and moisture soaking through her underwear. Her lips begs him to kiss her, and she turns around to face him, biting her lip as he gives her butt a squeeze. She is soft and warm and she wants _him_. He cannot deny her.

Lips find hers in a passionate kiss, parting to allow tongues to play, faint taste of apples and honey in wine. She is beautiful, even when he cannot see her with his eyes closed. A different kind of warmth radiates and blossoms in his chest – she has planted flowers in him and they grow when she is near, nurturing them with her light and her love.

Solas smiles when he breaks contact between their lips and she whines, desperately trying to follow him, wanting, _needing_ more.

"Rest wouild suit you, vhenan," he says, knowing the idea of her not being granted satisfaction will drive her crazy, teasing her in his own way. She reacts as he had expected, as he had wanted, kissing him hotly, hands roaming down his body. She grabs him through his breeches, a little too hard but giving away only her need for him. He flips her beneath him and trace her neck with little kisses, and she sighs and moans as he grabs a handful of her breast, thumbs circling nipples and hardening them to a peak. He wants her just as much as she wants him, but he enjoys making her work for it, making her act on her own desires. It is freeing to see the bold desire she possesses and he admires that in her.

His hands skillfully and quickly undress them, movements smooth and not betrayed by his own growing need, and when she is bare and glowing, cheeks and tips of her ears red, he stays still and stares at the beautiful woman beneath him he calls his lover. She squirms under his gaze, extending her arms towards him as though she was a toddler wanting to be lifted into her parents arms, but he obliges and lets her embrace him, pouring all his love into a single kiss that leaves her flustered and breathless.

Moments later when he slides into her after her voice whispering pleas in his ears, she moans and her head falls back onto the pillow. He cannot help a sound of his own from emerging, but she smiles when he does. As he moves within her, she clutches onto him as though her life depended on it, soft noises escaping her from the back of her throat, ushering him towards completion. He has hands and knows how to use them for both destruction and healing, and in this case pleasure, and he uses them to drive her over the edge once, twice, before joining her with a cry of his own.

When he lies on top of her, he kisses the love bites quickly forming on her neck from when he had put them there moments ago, offering to heal them so none would be wiser in the morning. She just smiles and shakes her head, sighing happily that she would love to show her love for him to the world.

Solas rolls off the woman he calls his heart, holding her tight to his chest, feeling her happily nuzzle her head closer to the nape of his neck. He does not deserve a creature as beautiful as she to love him as she does, but for as long as she would have him, he would have her.


End file.
